The MDickie Show: Special Guests
by OliveFanfictions
Summary: Watch The Mdickie Show with guests from other fictional universes! video games, cartoons, moves. You name it! If you want some violent one shots with your favorite characters, this is for you! I don't own any of these characters nor do I own The Mdickie Show game. This is all made for fun.


The crowd is screaming with excitement, the screen is lighting up with the words "KING OF THE RING" written on it. As the screams continue a man with a top hat, white t-shirt with the print "MD" comes out on stage.

The crowd goes wild as the Best Worst Game Developer of All Time, Mat Dickie enters the stage. He runs as if a buffalo is chasing him down.

Speaking of buffalos, a large, muscular man wearing a boxing outfit steps in. Shortly afterwards, another large muscular man enters, this time wearing a wrestling outfit.

They both take a seat, each with serious facial expressions.

"Y'know something? I'm tired of these d*rn wrestlers stealing our spotlight!" said the boxer. "Wrestling is FAKE and so are the dumb a$$es that perform there!".

A massive "Oh" was heard from the audience, this was the drama they paid to see!

"Who are you calling fake you powerless cow!" The wrestler replied. "Wrestling may be fake but the pain is as real as it gets! You would not know how it feels to be in my ring, you're to busy just standing there blocking punches with your face!". The crowd's "Oh" was even louder than ever, they were excited to see this. "Yeah, you're just standing there throwing punch after punch just to impress 3 losers watching in the background so you can get the fight money."

"Do you know who you're talking to? I am Balrog, The Crazy Buffalo!" he exclaimed

"And I don't give a $***! I am Zangief, The Red Cyclone and I won't let some wannabe champion tell me who is fake!" Zangief sent back. "Why don't we settle this how The Mdickie Show always settles things?"

"I was gonna ask the same!"

They both jump out their seats and charge directly at each other with blind rage. Mat Dickie jumped off the stage to make sure he did not get in between them.

Balrog sends a poweful uppercut to Zangief, followed by a few jabs to the body. Zangief gets a hold of Balrog and gives him a devastating German Suplex through one of the seats! The crowd is pumped! Zangief stomps on Balrog repeatedly.

"I've wrestled bears, you are no threath to m-"

Zangief was interupted by a tight fist being sent to his crotch area. A low blow, normally the crowd would boo Balrog, but in The Mdickie Show anything goes.

Balrog sends a moderately charged Turn Punch only to be easily dodged by Zangief who kicks him in the stomach. He then takes a step back and delivers a dropkick knocking Balrog off the stage!

A groggy Balrog gets back on his feet and sees Zangief, not willing to give up, Balrog steps on Zangief's foot, headbutts him and lands a half charged Turn Punch! Zangief gets knocked to the other side of the room. Balrog goes for a dashing headbutt but Zangief grabs his head and squeezes it tightly. With his opponent in his hands, he unleashed a destructive suplex onto the barricade! The fans screamed in applause as Zangief has Balrog where he wants him.

Balrog switches to a crouching postion and sends a sweeping punch knocking down Zangief.

He then keeps his distance and charges up for the Crazy Buffalo!

He lands a Turn Punch, an uppercut, another Turn Punch and another uppercut before Zangief dodges the final blow. He unleashes a Lariat(Spinning Punch) hitting Balrog multiple times. He then releases his Final Atomic Buster.

With 2 German Suplexex and a Screw Piledriver through a trash can, Zangief annihilates Balrog.

Mat Dickie checks to see if Balrog is still conscious. After realizing he is not he declares Zangief the winner!

Zangief stands dominant as the medics take Balrog to the hospital. Zangief is now highly feared in the wrestling community. Balrog on the other hand is now looked down upon in the boxing community.

 **NEWS HEADLINE: BALROG GETS TRASHED BY ZANGIEF ON MDICKIE SHOW!**


End file.
